I See You
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: Conversation between Nate and Kensi, NaKed pairing. A short romantic one-shot.


**A/n:** _So here is the first of my Naked one-shots, I had this idea in my head around the same time that I came up with" Powerful Emotions", my first ever ncisla story, this will definitely remain a one-shot, I have too many WIP stories to make this a multi chapter,but after I'm done writing " Powerful Emotions", I will probably write another Naked fic, and I have another Naked one-shot that I will be posting here once its written as well. In this story Nate may seem a little OOC and that's only because I had to make him a bit more aggressive,but not too much,for the situation,cause you know what they say about the quiet ones,me being one, I know first hand that appearances can be deceiving so hopefully he isn't too OOC, anyway enjoy the story._

**-Pessi . Rom**

**I See You**

**Summary : **_Conversation between Nate and Kensi, NaKed pairing. A short romantic one-shot._

_NCIS Office Of Special Projects_

"There you are, I've got a question for you." Nate said when he spotted the junior special agent.

''The answer is no,Nate. '' Kensi said walking away from the psychologist.

''You didn't even let me ask the question.'' Nate said walking after her.

''You don't need to, I already know what you want to ask, and the answer is still no." Kensi said still walking.

"Why not?" Nate asked, not giving up.

"You know why." Kensi said stopping and turning to face him, before walking away again.

"Kensi, wait." Nate said grabbing her arm and stopping her from walking away.

"I know, you didn't just grab me!" Kensi said angrily.

"Sorry. Can you stop walking away from me...can we at least talk about this." Nate pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about Nate." Kensi said.

"I disagree." Nate said.

"Fine we can talk,but not now, and not here." Kensi said seeing that he wasn't going to back down,and that their conversation was attracting curious glances from the people around them.

"Meet me in my office in an hour?" Nate asked slightly grinning.

"OK,but its not gonna change my mind." Kensi said trying not to smile at his geeky grin, then walked away from him.

Nate watched her walk away, a determined look on his face, he was going to prove her wrong, he was determined to change her mind. With that thought he went in the direction of his office.

* * *

_Office of Nate Getz Operational Psychologist_

Nate looked up from the file he was reading _,_when he heard a knock on the door. Looking at the time, he knew it had to be Kensi.

"Come in." Nate said.

"Hey..." Kensi said walking into his office and closing the door, after she walked in.

"Hey." Nate said back.

"I've only got a minute,so go ahead and ask,even though you're wasting your time." Kensi said standing with her arms crossed.

"I know what you're doing and it's not gonna work." Nate said standing up and walking over to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Kensi said avoiding eye contact.

" I thought we had fun Saturday,but you've been acting weird and avoiding me all week." Nate said.

"No..I haven't, it's been a busy week, with the case and everything." Kensi said, and Nate raised his eyebrow at her.

"Don't look at me like that." Kensi said when she saw his 'analyzing' expression.

"Like what?" Nate said.

"Like you're analyzing everything I do and say,I'm not a suspect Nate." Kensi said annoyed.

"Then stop acting like one." Nate muttered.

"What did you just say!" Kensi asked angrily.

"Nothing...you know what maybe I am wasting my time. I thought things went great,but I guess you didn't feel the same way,it wouldn't be the first time I misinterpreted a situation. So let's forget it ever happened." Nate said clearly frustrated, he turned to leave the room,but Kensi stopped him.

"Nate, wait! I'm sorry. You're right, I have been avoiding you all week." Kensi said admitting to his suspicions.

"Why?" Nate asked.

" Because Saturday was amazing, the whole night was amazing." Kensi said smiling.

"So why the avoidance and weirdness?" Nate asked, though he had a feeling as to why she'd been acting that way.

"Because...I know you want to go out again and... you know I suck at second dates. Saturday was great, and I like you , I do ,but a second date would ruin everything." Kensi explained.

"How so?" Nate asked

"It would just end up going wrong , we work together Nate, and we're friends, I don't want to mess with that." Kensi said expressing her fears and insecurities.

Nate stood in thought, Kensi could see the wheels turning in his head as he processed what she'd said , while coming up with the best response.

"I disagree. Our date was amazing because you're amazing..." Nate began,but Kensi cut him off.

"Not on the second date, I'm antsy,bored,distant,impatient, irritable..."Kensi began, but Nate cut her off this time.

"I've heard you say that before and I disagree, I think it would be different with you and me." Nate said.

"And what makes you, _us_, so different from my previous disaster filled dates?" Kensi asked.

"Well for one, I know you aren't really any of those things, you're charming, beautiful, funny, independent , stubborn, which I like, and spontaneous." Nate said moving closer to her.

"And how do you know all that." Kensi asked looking into his eyes.

"Because I know you, I can see past all the facades and defense mechanisms, that you put up and I see _you_,just you." Nate said looking at her with admiration, respect and a hint of longing in his eyes.

"Nate...I don't know what to say." Kensi said not sure how she should respond to his words.

"Just say,you'll go out with me again, just one more date." Nate said. Kensi looked up at him , thoughts running through her head,before she spoke,giving Nate her answer.

"OK,one more date." Kensi said.

"How's tomorrow at seven?" Nate said trying to keep down the huge grin that wanted to appear on his face.

"Sure,but I'm driving." Kensi said then quickly left the room before he could say anything else. Leaving a suprised,yet triumphant Nate standing in his office. He wore a smile on his face as he thought about,and looked forward to their second date.

* * *

**A/n:** _So that's it, if this wasn't a one shot I would probably go into their date etc,but this was just a lil scene that was in my head,that the plot bunnies made me post, I hope you enjoyed it, for those reading my NCISLA WIP fic "Powerful Emotions" I am currently working on the next two chapters and should have at least one of those chapters posted the latest this weekend, reviews/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, thanks again for reading._

**-Pessi . Rom**


End file.
